


We'll Have Fun 'Til It Ends

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Murder, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between seasons 2 and 3. Klaus bites Stefan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Have Fun 'Til It Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leanwellback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/gifts).



> I checked 'Graphic Depictions of Violence' on the warning list, though it's more 'mentions of horrible murder' than anything. Oh, and torture. That too.

They've been on the road for three weeks when Klaus bites him.

Stefan's been training himself not to think of Elena. Klaus has clearly wanted him from the start, and when they start sleeping together Stefan has already let Elena go. It's just the blood now, that joy in tearing life from people's bodies, the adrenaline afterward, even the guilt is euphoric. Stefan's pretty sure that's got something to do with Klaus. He’s always there when Stefan looks up from an ecstatic frenzy to find a body in pieces, and Klaus with this proud look on his face. Like Stefan is the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. He says that, sometimes, when they're fucking after Stefan puts the corpses back together. "You're magnificent," Klaus growls into his ear, and all Stefan feels is that he can do anything.

So it's something of a surprise when Klaus bites him. Stefan thinks they've been getting on well, looking for werewolves, murder spree on the way. Bonding time. Only, one minute they're making out furiously against the wall of a diner while the vampire Klaus has compelled to hold his hand in a glass of vervain-laced water watches, and the next, Klaus's mouth is moving to Stefan's neck and a sharp pain hits him.

"Ow," Stefan says, although there's something powerfully erotic about it. He feels like he should protest, though, since Klaus is _killing him right now_.

Klaus's teeth slide out of him for long enough for a whispered, "Shhh," and then they're back. Klaus is drinking, sucking deeply from the wound, and the feeling tugs at everything in Stefan. He starts getting hard.

After another few seconds, Klaus pulls his mouth off him and smiles, lips and teeth bloody. Stefan wants to lick it off, the way he's done a lot for the past week. Except that it's _his_ blood. "What was that for?" Stefan says, half a yell.

"Calm down. I'll let you bite me," Klaus says, voice low. Stefan's almost half hard, despite the whole attempt to kill him thing. "Don't you think," Klaus murmurs, moving in to brush his still-wet lips against Stefan's, "that would be sexy?"

In answer, Stefan flicks his tongue out and runs it along Klaus's upper lip. "I will be pissed if you make me hallucinate," he says.

"Fear not, Stefan," Klaus smiles, tilting his head. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Behind them, the vampire screams.

Klaus turns around. "Have you reconsidered my offer?" he says.

"Yes." The vampire is almost wailing.

"Good. Then take your hand out of the glass," Klaus says. Stefan waits.

“I don’t know him personally,” the vampire pants, cradling his half-melted hand, “but I know _of_ a werewolf.”

Klaus nods. “I’m waiting.”

“His name’s Ray Sutton. I had a friend who knew a guy who worked with him, down in Florida. I can give you the address of where they worked, but I heard he’d moved on.”

Klaus grabs a napkin from the dispenser nearby. “Write it.”

When they're leaving the diner, Stefan says, "When do I get your blood?"

"In time," Klaus answers, smiling in that infuriating way that usually means Stefan is either about to get laid or have to compel a whole bunch of people not to be scared. He rolls his eyes and follows him out.

It's later, after they‘ve packed everything into the car and driven across two states, that Stefan starts shaking. "Klaus," he says, teeth gritted. " _Klaus_."

"I‘ll pull over in a minute," Klaus says, indicating.

Stefan puts his hand to his neck. The teeth marks are raised, and feel scabby and too long as Stefan runs his fingertips over them. A dull pain is spreading through his body, slowly becoming sharper. “Klaus,” Stefan says. “Klaus, I need — blood, I need —”

“Already?” Klaus glances over at him. He looks out of the window, and says, “I’ll find somewhere we can stop properly.”

“You bit me too hard.” The pain is bad. Worse is the wooziness. He coughs, feels the thickness of blood on his lips.

“Must’ve,” Klaus agrees. They drive for a while longer in silence. Stefan isn’t really taking in anything outside the car, or really outside his body, coughing up blood every few minutes. He feels the car stop as the pain intensifies to a roar. “Stay here,” Klaus says, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

He comes back and helps Stefan out of the car. They go into a hotel, probably. Stefan's starting to lose his grip on where they are. They're in his father's mansion — no, of course not, his father's been dead for over a century. They're at the boarding house, he and Damon — no, he's on the road, he's with Klaus, they're in a hotel. There’s a room Klaus is partially carrying him into, sitting him down somewhere soft. Stefan's head feels fuzzy.

"Here," Klaus gently slides one hand into Stefan's hair. "You still with me?"

"I am not happy," Stefan mutters.

Klaus half-smiles, or is it a grimace? "You will be," he says, and pulls Stefan's head to his neck.

Stefan feels his teeth extend, drinks in the smell of sweat and the diner and the car on Klaus's skin. For a second, he just drifts his tongue over the line where his tendons are, raising as they tense. Then he bites, hard.

Klaus's other arm comes up to grab him around the waist, pull him closer. They're sitting on the bed, and the angle means Klaus's legs are in the way. Stefan wants to shift up against him, until he's almost holding him, but he can't. He sucks at the wound, swallowing mouthfuls of blood, until Klaus gasps out, "Stop, stop. _Enough_."

Stefan pulls off, panting. "Clothes. Off. Now," Klaus growls, sounding for a second like any wolf. Stefan yanks his shirt off, undoes his pants as fast as he can, and turns back to see Klaus already naked. He dives on him, head still fuzzy but clearing. His sense of reality turns solid. Klaus pushes him down, covers his body with his own, and kisses him so deeply it's like he's trying to get his blood back.

They fuck the way they most often do, Klaus riding him, hungrily exploring Stefan's mouth with his tongue, hands roaming everywhere he can reach. Stefan keeps his hands on Klaus's hips, steadying the rhythm. He thrusts faster than a human can, and Klaus starts shaking after ten minutes. He comes hard, moaning into Stefan's lips, angling his mouth so he's only _just_ not kissing him. Stefan bucks his hips into him, grinding out his last thrusts, thinking of nothing but the biting, the fucking, Klaus's scent everywhere. When he comes it's blissful relief, intense pleasure, and Klaus kisses his neck through it, lips tracing over the healing teeth marks.

They don't cuddle or spoon after, though Stefan sometimes gets the feeling Klaus wants to. They lie side by side, looking at the ceiling.

Eventually, Klaus slides a hand over Stefan's stomach. "We go again," he says, already hard. Stefan nods.

"Just so you know," he says, before he kisses Klaus, "if you ever bite me again I will find something to stab you with."

Klaus kisses him, smiling into it, and murmurs, "Is that a promise?"

Stefan rolls them over and kisses him deeply to shut him up.


End file.
